Spec-trac is designed to assist laboratory professionals, most commonly in a hospital setting, electronically track bar coded specimens in a decentralized/centralized fashion.
The Current state of the technology in a hospital setting remains manual. Today bar coded specimens are commonly placed in racks, using manual numbering schemes that correspond to the last digit in the barcode.
This lends itself to wasting rack space, lost specimens due to human error, and inefficient specimen retrieval.